Heart Attack
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Boshia has to keep trying to convince herself not to like crowley but she doesnt win. I do not own Supernatural characters except for Boshia or the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato crowleyxoc


Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

It's not that she didn't like Crowley. Oh no, just the opposite. She did like him a lot but she was a hunter and he was demon so it was definitely not normal. Whenever she was around him she needed to be extra careful that she didn't show her feelings. "I can't fall in love with him! He's a demon. I am a hunter. He can't even feel that way about me." Boshia told herself, looking in her mirror. Her shoulder length chestnut hair was matted with dirt and vampire blood, some smeared along her cheek and neck. Her worn, black jacket was dirty and open, showing her black v-neck and her comfortable old blue jeans with her worn sneakers. "If I ever fall in love with him, I might jsut dies from a heart attack" She muttered, peeling off her clothes and began to take a hot shower.

Never put my love out on the line

Never said "Yes" to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

Boshia sighed as she stepped into the rundown bar down the road from her hotel. She needed a drink right now and this was the only place withing 10 miles of her hotel to get one without going into a store. She walked over to the bar, clad in her dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots.

"One gin" She stated, sitting on the stool and running her fingers through her hair. She was looking for her boyfriend. They had met maybe a month ago and his name was Dexter. He was fairly tall and was tanner than she was but only a little. They had met while she was on a hunt in Wisconsin and instantly hit it off when he had complimented her anti-possession tattoo. After that, they talked more and soon began to date. He didn't ask what she did for a living and neither did she so she never had to explain the hunter lifestyle.

She had just drank some of her drink when she heard a high pitch squeal come from the corner booth. She flinched at the noise and turned to tell the offender to shut her mouth when she heard a famiiar voice.

"Dexter?" Boshia asked, peering over and seeing the guy the girl was with was indeed her boyfriend. She hurt a little but knew the pain would pass soon enough so she downed the rest of her gin and took off. She went to the store, bought a few bottles of chardonnay and went right back to her hotel room. She opened the bottle, hazel eyes looking over the hotel. It wasn't too bad but she would've liked a better room.

Boshia sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, pouring the wine into a wine glass she had bought as well. She took the first sip and smiled slightly. She had finished her fifth glass and was more than a little tipsy when she heard a deep voice.

"Now love, a lady should never drink wine alone." The voice was so smooth that she smiled softly when she looked up at him.

"Crowley! What are you - hiccup- doing here?" She asked, standing up and walking shakily over to him, looking up at her.

"Just checking on my favorite hunter girl. How have you been love?" He chuckled and pat her head.

"I'm doing okay but I'd be even better if you kissed me" She murmured, steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders.

Crowley made an expression when she moved closer and made sure to keep her an arms length away. "Sorry love but I don't want to." And with that, he was gone once more.

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

Boshia sat next to Sam as she looked through a book on different types of creatures. She hadn't had much experience with anything but vampires but the Winchesters were willing to help. She had been researching for about an hour for a case, not having taken a shower yet after they had looked around a very messy crime scene, when she felt Sams eyes on the side of her head. She glanced over and he quickly looked down causing her to chuckle.

"Sam, can you go get me a drink? I'm really thirsty but i'm to tired to get up." She pouted, twirling some of her hair around her finger. She could see his cheeks flush as he nods his head and stands up, moving into the kitchen to grab her a drink. She smiled happily, glad that she got him to do what she wanted.

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

Sam came back and set a bottle of water next to her, eyes skimming over her face as he accepted it. "I think the creature is a doppleganger. It would explain how he got so close without a single shout from the victims." He stated, looking up at her.

She wasn't use to other monsters yet but she nodded her head slowly. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, the shifter seems to be attacking married woman outside the bar called Hells Inferno. We just need to figure out how to lead it away from the innocent."

"Boshia could go undercover. She just needs a fake ring and someone to pretend to be her husband." Bishia whipped her head around to see Crowley leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and dressed in a nice black suit.

"We can't put her in danger like that" Sam stated, glaring at the king of hell and standing up.

"She wont be in danger moose. I can be her false husband for the night until the doppleganger is gone." He moved closer to the pair, Sams body shifting a bit to protective mode.

"And why wont she be in danger if she's with you, the king of Hell? Isn't that worse?"

"Not when I don't plan on harming the little rabbit." He growled, glaring at Sam and Sam glaring back.

Boshia looked in between the two and moved in between them. "Look Sam, I hate it as much as you do but you and Dean need to keep an eye out for the doppleganger so noone else gets hurt. I'm an okay hunter and Crowley will surely be good at protecting me if anything was to happen." She stated, looking up at Sam with a small smile, resting her hand on the top of his arm. "I'll be fine. I promise" She felt him relax a little under her gaze and tuch and he hesitantly nodded.

She grinned and turned to Crowley to see that he had a perplexed expression on his face. "Well, now I need to go get ready boys. Gotta change and make sure I look okay for this undercover mission."

She took off to her room and took a quick shower, changing into tight blue jeans and her black high healed boots that she never wore (Not exactly the best footwear for a hunter). She threw on her low cut red tanktop and her leather jacket. Her hair was curled a bit and a light amount of make up was added before she looked down at her nails. They weren't too short but short enough to be able to operate a weapon. She grabbed a dark red and a black nail polish and painted them all red except for her index fingers. She was doing this for the mission right? Although if she paid attention, a little voice inside her head had said otherwise.

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]

Sam and Dean had already entered the bar, a beer in their hands as they glanced around the bar. Boshia looked over at Crowley as the walked towards the bar, his arm around her waist as he held her close to his body. She couldn't help but to admire his looks and confidence, her hand wanting to touch the light amount of stubble on his face.

His eyes moved over to her and a smirk played on his lips, letting his eyes linger on her lips when she glanced away, face heating up. They walked through the door and Crowley leaned over, moving her hair from that side of her neck and began to whisper things into her ear about how beautiful she looked. He was so glad when she began to smile and blush, a small giggle leaving her lips.

They moved over to the bar top and sat down on the stools, him moving hers over so she could lean comfortably agains him. She glanced around wearily before being happy about pressing against him and for a breif moment, it showed when she closed her eys. Her eys flew open and she sat up straighter, biting the inside of her cheek.

She couldn't give in and fall in love, she couldn't and she wouldn't. She made a small sound in the back of her throat and licked her lower lip. She'd sooner have a heart attack than fall for the king of Hell.

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Crowley had left that night after the successful hunt, leaving her with the Winchesters to clean up the mess. They were now in the bunker and messing around. They had been drinking beer to loosen up while she had drunk only a glass of her wine. She grinned as she jumped on Sam's back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist to keep her up. He chuckled and carried her around the bunker for a few minutes, making her laugh and shriek when he acted like he was gonna drop her.

Boshia jumped off Sams back and grinned, saying goodbye before moving back to her room to sleep off the alcohol and exhaustion. She closed her door and shed off her leather jacket and boots, putting her hair into a ponytail. She had just started lifting up her shirt when she heard a cough from behind her. Stopping in her movements, she looked over at the offender and her hazel eyes landed onto Crowleys form. She froze, unsure of what to do next when he let off a chuckle.

"As much as I'd love for you to continue with undressing, I feel you would be completely embarrassed if I saw what was under that tanktop." He stated, his smug smirk on his lips.

She looked down and sure enough she had her tanktop up to right under where her bra was. She blushed and dropped the shirt back down and covering the skin back up. "C-Crowley? Wh-what are...why... how did you get in my room?" She growled out, hating how she sounded stupid.

"Demon, love. King of Hell, really wasn't that hard." He stated, pushing off her wall and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She sighed and stood in front of him. " No, I mean... why are you here?" She asked, staring down at him.

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

"Because, my little rabbit, I wanted to do this." Crowley stated, hands grasping onto Boshias waist and puller her down. She was now straddling his lap, their lips pressing together tightly in a deep, rough kiss. She blushed but settled her hands on his chest as she kissed him back, their lips melding together perfectly.

After a few minutes, Boshia pulled away and looked at Crowley in shock, panting to get her breathing back in order. "Wh-why?" She asked, her voice cracking. She had tried to do this before weeks ago and he had denied her. She felt the pain come back at the thought and frowned. "Why now?"

He looked up at her as he struggled to find an answer. He pulled her head down and kissed her softly, sweetly like she was fragile in his arms. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "There was never a good time, love. The last time I saw you, you were drunk and I figured you would regret it come morning anyways. Right now though, you aren't drunk and I know that you won't regret kissing me."

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume for you

Make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

It had been a year since Crowley and Boshia had begun to see each other. They kept it a secret from everyone and met regularly to talk and hang out (Boshia never liked to call what they did dates). If the Winchesters ever found him with her then he just said he wanted to make a deal but she kept refusing.

Tonight was one of the times that they would go out to dinner and she was already ready. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of short blue jean shorts and sneakers. She didn't dress girly for this one, having been told it would take place outside so why bother with dressy clothes, except for her nails being painted all black and wearing perfume that he had bought her. She did wear a heart shaped locket he had given her, inside was a picture of her and a picture of him on the other side.

She blushed when he appeared in her room, arms wrapped tight around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, the stubble feeling nice on her skin.

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]

Boshia giggled and leaned back against him. "So, where are we going tonight anyways?" She asked, turning in his arms to face him. He smirked and she felt the familiar lurch in her stomach as they appeared in a park. Behind them was a red picnic blanket spread out along with a lot of her favorite food and desserts.

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked over at him as he lead her over and sat them both down. "This is...wow" She murmured, leaning against him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then to her lips, a warmth spreading through her body. He pulled away and grinned before he went back to setting everyting up more.

She watched him closely and pursed her lips. She didn't want to fall in love at the beginnng of this, hell they never even said they loved each other yet and in some ways she was glad. She still had those days where she was very cautious around him or when he got into the king of hell mode and scared her a bit. She was glad with how things were going between them.

"Boshia," He stated, pulling her out of her thoughts and licking his lower lip nervously, a habit she hadn't seen in a while. "We've only dated for a year but I feel as though I've known you for my entire life. We haven't even said I love yous but they don't really need to be said for what we have. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me and become my queen of hell?" He asked, holding out a black velvet box with a wedding ring inside. The ring was gold and had a diamond in the middle, surrounded by rubies and onyx stones.

She gasped and a hand went up to her mouth, making sure no sounds escaped. Did she really want to marry him? Leave her life and become the queen of Hell? Become a demon? "I-I..." She nodded quickly, scared she'd change her mind, and hugged Crowley. He gave out a breath and hugged her back before sliding the ring onto her finger.

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame (no one else)

So scared I take off and i run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

Crowley and Boshia stood in her room. They had a small wedding, consisting of Dean, Sam, Castiel, Charlie, Garth and his wife. She found it ironic they married under a priest since Crowley was a demon but since it was held outside and not in a church it was okay.

They stared at each other, grinning as they realized they had been married. "I have to turn you into a demon now, my little rabbit. It will be painful but it won't take but ten minutes." He murmured, moving her to sit on the bed. She nodded, swallowing thickly. She was nervous but wanted to be with Crowley and maybe, just maybe, she could change hell just a bit so that her friends didn't hate her for becoming what they fought.

He sighed and kissed her slowly before pressing a hand to her head and starting the transformation. She felt her heart stop beating and she clenched her jaw. Pain began to radiate all throughout her body, causing her to whimper and shake. She knew she had to go through the pain but she blamed herself for even putting herself into this situation in the first place. She felt restless as the pain hit her so she stood up and paced before running out of the room, glad the boys left for the night. She looked around, needing someway to dull the pain. Before she could do anything, she saw a searing white light and collapsed as the pain tripled and then dissipated.

You make me glow,

But I cover up

Won't let it show,

So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]

For a moment, she had forgotten what she now was. She looked around the bunker but everything looked clearer and she could hear better as well. She looked up from where she was lying and saw Crowley, kneeling over her worriedly. She remembered what happened and felt a warmth spread throguh her again, even though she thought that she would just feel cold as a demon.

She sat up as Crowley checked to make sure she was okay. Boshia smiled slightly, feeling better already as she pressed her lips to his. She didn't want to fall in love but Crowley had somehow broke through. Even though she had tried and tried to hide her feelings, they always showed through the barrier. But, what she found was that she couldn't be happier, glad to have Crowley and become the new queen of hell. Atleast now she knew she couldn't have a heart attack.


End file.
